


Special Toppings

by snowflakeimagines



Series: Meet Ugly Specials [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Flirting, Reader is a stripper, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Suggestive Themes, Tsundere Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), flirty reader, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: Drunk Papyrus hired a stripper. Sober Papyrus has to deal with the repercussions.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Meet Ugly Specials [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Special Toppings

**Author's Note:**

> trashybonecan said: I hire you to be the stripper at my friend's bachelor/ette party and you're the T.A. for my favourite class. For UF papyrus— X'D (again teasing and such would be nice if you'd like to do that— OVO perverted Y/n/reader even?? XD)
> 
> This is such a you prompt, Trashy... I love it.

Sans slung an arm around Papyrus’ neck and pulled him down to his height. “boss,” he drawled, “look. i really appreciate this bachelor party ya threw together fer me. i really do. but! you made a teensy lil mistake.”

“IMPOSSIBLE,” Papyrus scoffed. 

“possible.” Sans waved a bottle of whiskey in front of Papyrus’ face, grinning like a shark. “ya didn’t buy enough booze, pap!”

“THAT’S AN INTENTIONAL DESIGN FLAW. NOW GET OFF ME! YOU REEK OF ALCOHOL!” Papyrus shoved Sans away. Sans flopped backwards onto the couch, laughing heartily. “UGH. I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED BEFORE I AM.”

One of Sans’ human friends grinned. “Right?” he said. He raised his bottle. “To your last night of freedom, Sans!” Everyone besides Papyrus cheered and clinked their bottles together for what must’ve been the tenth time that night. 

Papyrus crossed his arms and sighed fondly. He hadn’t put this much effort into organizing Sans’ bachelor party just for everyone attending to get drunk at the end of the night, but he supposed that the massive smile on Sans’ face right now made it all worth it. 

A knock on the door ruined the moment. “DID ONE OF YOU IDIOTS ORDER PIZZA?” Papyrus huffed. 

Sans shrugged. “don’t think so. pretty sure everyone filled up on the bomb food you and grillbz made.”

Grillby’s flames crackled proudly. “Damn straight,” he crowed. “If any of you fuckers dared to order pizza, I’m taking it as a personal attack and banning you from my bar.”

“You take everything as a personal attack, man!”

“I SUPPOSE I’LL BE DOING EVERYTHING TONIGHT,” Papyrus grumbled, watching the group bicker with each other. He went over to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by the sight of a human wearing cat ears and skimpy lingerie. He slammed the door shut. 

That definitely wasn’t pizza. 

Whoever was on the other side of the door knocked again. “Master?”

Fuck. He recognized that voice. It was _you._ The teaching assistant for one of the classes he took. You did your job, but you were never a very formal T.A, and you seemed to like messing with him in particular; nicknaming him Edgy, teasing him outside of class… You’d even flirted with him before. Everything you’d done had been harmless, so he supposed that you weren’t the worst company in the world, but that didn’t mean he ever looked forward to seeing you.

Papyrus took a moment to compose himself before he opened the door again. “WHAT DO YOU WANT?” he spat. 

Your jaw dropped. “Papyrus? You’re Coolskeleton95?”

“WHAT OF IT?” 

“Nothing, I just… I didn’t think you’d ever hire a stripper.”

It took Papyrus a full five seconds for your words to sink in. “WHAT?” he screeched. “I NEVER— WHAT?!”

“Heh… You really were drunk, weren’t you? You posted an ad on Craigslist saying you wanted to hire a stripper for your brother’s bachelor party. You replied to all the emails I sent you, too.” You took out your phone, tapped on your screen a bit, and held it out to him. “See?”

Papyrus snatched your phone out of your hand. “I DIDN’T HIRE ANY STRIPPERS,” he snarled before reading what you’d pulled up.

_MY BROTHEBR KEEPES SAYING I NEED TO LOOSEN UP AND LIVRE A LITTLE SO IM HIRING G A SUPER HOT STRIPPER FOR HIS BACHLOR PARTY!! DETAILSM BELOW!_

Papyrus tossed your phone back to you. He’d rather dust than read the rest. “I HIRED A FUCKING STRIPPER,” he groaned. He must’ve posted the ad when he went drinking with Sans last week. He didn’t think he’d gotten _that_ drunk. Clearly, he was wrong. 

Sans suddenly appeared next to Papyrus. He looked back and forth between you and Papyrus. “bro,” he breathed, “you hired a _stripper?_ ”

Papyrus threw his hands up, exasperated. “APPARENTLY!” 

“And he specifically asked me to dress up as a cat girl!” you chimed in unhelpfully.

“I DID _WHAT?!”_

“Yeah! I can show you the messages if you want!”

“DON’T! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS UNHOLY, DON’T!”

Sans ushered you inside the house and closed the door, snickering the entire time. “hey boss, ain’t this the—”

“ANNOYING BITCH OF A TEACHING ASSISTANT?” Papyrus growled. “YES. IT’S BAD ENOUGH THAT I HIRED A STRIPPER WHEN I WAS DRUNK. IT’S WORSE THAT THE STRIPPER HAD TO BE _YOU.”_

“You were pretty hyped when I told you that I’d wear the cat girl getup for free, Edgy!” You giggled (rather innocently, might he add, for someone wearing something so lewd). “Anyway… Is this the lucky groom?”

“yep,” Sans said, “but i ain’t really interested in foolin’ around with ya. i wanna stay true to my sweetheart.” He took a swig of whiskey before waggling his bonebrows at you. “now, my brother papyrus on the other hand… he could use some action, if yanno what i mean.”

That sultry gaze of yours suddenly turned to Papyrus. A tiny shiver ran up his spine. “Is that why you said you’d paid me extra if I brought lasagna?” 

Papyrus could hear Sans’ friends roaring with laughter in the background. “I knew he had a lasagna fetish!” someone wheezed. 

“SHUT UP!” Papyrus snapped, his cheekbones burning with shame. He glared down at you. “I ASKED FOR LASAGNA?!” 

“Don’t you remember?” you whined, clearly faking a pout. You took your phone out again and showed him the bottom of his ad.

_P,S: TO PROVE TK MT BROTHER THTA I AM NTO A ‘TURBO VIRGIIN’, BRIGN LASAGNA AND SPRED IT AAAAALL OFER MY RIBS. ILL PAY XTRA IF I HAV TO. JUST MAEK IT HAPPEN!!_

Shit.

You looped your arms around his neck and stood up on tiptoe, pressing your chest against his. “So,” you purred, “how about it, Edgy? You gonna let me spread this lasagna aaaall over your ribs?”

The laughter only got louder at that. Papyrus dragged a hand down his red face. He was never touching alcohol ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* boss hasnt given you an answer yet 👁👄👁
> 
> (Find me and my other works on [Tumblr!](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com))


End file.
